When He Needed Them
by Adazula
Summary: An investigation goes wrong when a witness brutally attacks Apollo during an interview. Now hospitalized and not able to talk or hear. He never asked for much help in his life, but he finds that he does have people to turn to when he needs them the most. FAMILY FIC.
1. Chapter 1

His True Family

By: Adazula

Story description: An investigation goes wrong when a witness brutally attacks Apollo during an interview. Now hospitalized and not able to talk or hear. He never felt so vulnerable in his life, but he finds that he does have someone to turn to. FAMILY FIC.

* * *

 **Takes place after Dual Destinies. Before Spirit of Justice.**

Chapter 1: What No One Saw Coming.

Apollo's POV

Today should have been a fine day. It should have. But of all things that could have happened, why did have to be this?

I was investigating for evidence for an upcoming trial of this one guy named Kenny accused of murdering his friend over a money dispute. Apparently he had this one guy that was a witness the crime that could be of help. However, he was forcibly checked into a mental hospital over strange circumstances.

I have had a feeling that the culprit was behind the man's forced commitment and decided to interview the witness in the hospital. Strangely enough, the hospital administration had let me be able to interview him in a private room without raising objections. Which I thought was strange for someone that was recently admitted. But I was more focused on interviewing the guy and had no idea that it would ever lead to this.

I open one of my eye as much as I can and make out a tunnel blurry image of seeing the crack under a door. I see shadows of footsteps but I can't hear thing. All I hear is ringing in my ears and me whimpering in pain.

I have never been in this much pain before. In pain and unable to move. All I can do is slightly shake. I can't even move my mouth to say something or call for help. It seems locked in a position. Which is even more frightening.

I don't know how long I was here. I glance over to see the witness…... No… my attacker. Lying on the floor unconscious.

He's a big guy. Much bigger than me, but I was told by Kenny that he never really has ever hurt anyone. That he was gentle giant and it was shocking that he placed in a mental institution in the first place. I trusted his word and decided to get his account over what happened. Big mistake.

He's been on the floor like that since he finally collapsed and suddenly stop attacking me. He was suddenly calm as soon as he was suddenly violent.

I think as I lie on my stomach about why. Why did he suddenly become violent and targeted me. What did I do to him?! I only asked him a couple of questions. Stupid ones really.

I try to move again and start to feel shots of pain throughout my body. Which causes me whimper in pain even louder. I realize I can't feel my left arm and shoulder. My torso is on fire. My jaw hurts and my right eye is swollen shut. I also have trouble breathing.

Is this what it's come to? Am I really going to die here?

Suddenly the door open and I am nearly blinded by the sudden light before my eye finally refocuses.

Someone touches my injured shoulder which causes me whimper more in pain and the hand is pulled away. The person kneels down by me and looks at me straight in the face. When I finally am able to see who it was, I start crying. It's my boss. Phoenix. Looking frantic and scared. Which makes me frantic and scared.

Why him? I don't want him to see me like like this. I don't want my friends to know about this.

I think my hearing might also be impaired because I can't make out the words that he is saying to me and to some frightened unfamiliar nurse at the door. She runs off looking like she is doing what Phoenix is saying.

Phoenix turns his attention back to me and gently puts a hand on back of my head and is saying something to me. Again. I can't hear him and I can't say anything back to him because of my locked jaw.

But I can somewhat make out the words.

"Everything's going to be ok." He says.

I glance over to the door see a bunch of people in blue uniforms storm into the room. Bringing in a gurney and other medical supplies.

One of them pulls my boss away while others are surrounding me which surges my heart out of anxiety. I feel hands being placed on my around my face, particularly where my jaw is, I hyperventilate from the sharp pain as a result. The hand move away from my jaw but still remain around my head in a way to keep my head as still as possible when a neck brace is secured around my neck and an oxygen mask is placed over my mouth and nose to help me breathe.

I then feel more hands being place on my left side. I wonder why until they pull me onto my back and onto a backboard which causes excruciating pain. All I can do grunt and whine in pain as they do more things to me such as putting something around my left arm to immobilize it and strapping me to the backboard before I am lifted onto the gurney and rushed out of that room.

Phoenix forces through some of the medics and stays by me as I am being taken out of the institution. I glance away from him for one second as I see a familiar face.

The doctor who allowed me to see the witness. Acting very calm. Even smirking as he looks straight me. I realized that he expected that this would happen.

"You…...bastard." I think before I lose sight of him.

I use my free hand and tug my boss's sleeve to get his attention. I point in the direction where that guy is. He doesn't get it. I can't let this guy get away.

I try to talk. My injured jaw is making it so hard right now. One medic touches my shoulder and shakes her head.

Nevertheless I persisted to Phoenix.

"Oc…" I try my best through my clenched teeth. "D…...oc… Doc…...tor…. Meh….n...dez...…."

His eyes widen and looks in the direction of where I saw the doctor. He looks back at me and I try in way to nod if it weren't for the brace. Hopefully he got the message.

A blanket is thrown on top of me as I am wheeled out of the institution. It's raining hard, but I am only outside for one second before pulled into the back of an ambulance.

Phoenix climbs in and sits next to me along with one of the paramedics. The doors of the ambulance close and I start to feel the motion of ambulance moving.

The ambulance must have hit a rock or something because the ambulance suddenly shakes violently causing me to yelp in pain once more.

I feel a comforting hand touch the back of my head again and look over to see Phoenix. Still looking concerned.

I feel a prick in my non injured wrist and see the medic sets an IV in my right wrist before I watch her inject something into the IV.

My breathing steadies and I feel a bit drowsy. I try my best to not fall asleep but my body says otherwise. I blink several more times before I let darkness overcome me.

* * *

Phoenix POV

It's been several hours since I found Apollo and I still can't get the horrible sight out of my mind. He's always been such a strong and upbeat young man. I never thought I would find him lying on the floor injured and so vulnerable. Especially crying in pain. The worst one is not knowing how long he was on the floor like that before I found him. Before anyone could find him.

It doesn't make sense. The witness didn't have any form of a violent history. He was committed to a mental institution for bouts of depression not violence. I thought nothing would happen to Apollo. Why did he suddenly have a violent episode that was enough to brutally assault him without any explanation. That's what I can't understand.

Then I think back to what Apollo was trying desperately to me say as the paramedics were wheeling him out. Dr. Mendez. I believe.

Before I could think about more, I hear a couple of pairs of rushing of feet. I look in the direction to see Athena and my daughter Trucy. Both looking understandably distraught.

"Daddy!" Trucy cries as she thrusts her arms around me. "Where's Polly!? Is he going to be ok?!"

"He's in surgery." Is all I can tell them. "He got hurt really badly."

"You said a mental patient did this. How could this have happened?!" Athena angrily demands. "They shouldn't have left them alone."

"The patient had no violent history until now. No one saw it coming." I explain though my feelings are starting to say otherwise. Something is off about what had happened.

"Where's the patient now?" Athena asks.

"Restrained and right now in isolation." I explain. "I'm afraid we won't be able to interview him until after seventy-two hours."

"What do we do now?" Trucy asks.

"We wait." I say sitting down in the waiting chairs. "And hope that he pulls through."

Trucy sits next to me, but Athena doesn't.

"Boss. Let me take Apollo's case." She says.

"But…." I try to say before she interrupts me, " He would want someone to finish the case that he started. Especially right now and you know it. He will never forgive himself if this case goes downhill from here because of what happened."

I think about it for a few seconds before nodding. She's right. Apollo would want this case to be solved.

"The case file and court materials are at the office." I tell her. She nods before turning to leave.

I suddenly remember something, "Wait!" I stop her. "Look into Dr. Mendez. That name was the last thing Apollo had said. I think he was trying to tell me something that could break the case."

"Dr. Mendez…. Got it! Thanks Boss. That will take priority. I won't let Apollo down!" She says before she heads out.

"Mr. Wright." I hear a man's voice. I turn to see a doctor. Dr. Gerald. The one that was first on call when Apollo was brought in.

"Yes." I ask him. Hoping that nothing worse has happened.

"Mr. Justice is fine. He'll need a lot of time to recuperate, but he'll pull through." He says.

Trucy cries in happiness and I feel tempted to do that myself. I never felt so relieved since I saw what happened.

The doctor continues, "I should let you know the full extent of the injuries. He has a concussion and some facial damage. He definitely has a fractured jaw that will need to be set properly later on. He also has a dislocated left shoulder and a broken arm that we set during his emergency surgery. His ribs are also broken and they were strapped into place during his surgery. Upon the examination we discovered that the blows to his head has damaged his ear drums. He won't be able to hear out of them for a while, but the good new is that it is temporary. He was lucky to have not ruptured any of his organs. Though he has bruised his spleen and one of his lungs."

"Aw. Man." I said taking this all in. Trucy is crying hard. I should not have let her hear all of that.

The doctor clears his threat, " Look. I know it all sounds overwhelming and pretty bad, but you should know he will make a full recovery. People in his situation are not as lucky."

"I know. Believe me. I'm a lawyer who has to defend people accused of murder." I tell him.

"I can take you up to ICU if you like. He's resting though. So I advise some peace and quiet when you're around him." He says.

I nod and get from the chair along with Trucy.

"I'm sorry young lady." The doctor shakes his head. "I would ask you to wait here. Reason is that your father is the only one on his emergency contact and we only allow family or emergency contact members during the time in the ICU."

Trucy sighs but reluctantly agrees as she drops back into her seat. In my opinion, it's best that she waits here anyway. I don't know how she would handle seeing Apollo and things have been hard on her already.

"I won't be long Trucy." I promise her. She nods before gesturing that I should go.

I follow the doctor into the ICU. He then directs me into one of the rooms on the ward and I go into the room to find a hard sight to see but not as bad as when I found him.

His black eye is pretty swollen and has a tube going up into his nose. A bandage that goes under his chin and secure on the top of his head seems to be the one thing that's holding his jaw into place. He has a cast on his left arm and is prompted up by a pillow. The only thing I am glad about seeing him now is that he's asleep.

The doctor whispers, "We'll need to set his jaw properly and he'll need wires in his teeth, but we're giving him some time to recover from the surgery on his arm and ribs before we do so. The bandage should hold his jaw in place in the meantime. We just need to make sure he doesn't move his jaw for a while. I'm afraid that includes talking or eating. Which is why he has a feeding tube." He points to the tube in his nose.

"I see." I say frowning at the tube.

" The hearing impairment will go away. Not exactly sure when, but it shouldn't be more than a few weeks. I thought you should know." He says.

"All I care about is that he's going to be alright." Is what I tell him and I meant every word of it.

Another thing comes to mind.

"Doctor. You said I was the only one on his emergency contact list? Are you sure?" I ask. He nods in response.

"I'm sure. I found it shocking myself that he doesn't have any family to contact. I find it sad really. The idea of having no one to turn to. Luckily he has you. How are you related to the boy?" He asks.

"I'm his employer." I answer. Though it's not entirely true. His half sister is my adopted daughter. Which does make him technically family but I found him to be family before I knew of the circumstances. Unfortunately, he doesn't know and that's because of the insisting of his and Trucy's mother. Thalassa Gramarye. Despite my feelings, I feel like I have to honor her wishes.

"We'll keep him here in the ICU for a couple of days before moving him to a regular room. By then he can have other visitors." The doctor explains. "Now. I have to attend to other patient. Use the call if you need me." He says before walking out of the room.

I walk over to the only chair in the room and sit by his bed. Having no idea how to feel at this point. All I can do is just watch him sleep and hope for the best.

* * *

 **This was something I started writing cause I needed a comforting story. I have been playing the Ace Attorney Games lately and really have developed a liking for the character Apollo. This story takes place after Dual Destinies and before Spirit of Justice. There will be a few more chapter, but I am keeping this to be short story. The relationships in this story are really family. Nothing on romance I'm afraid and I don't want to overdo it. Anyway. Hope you like it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting the facts.

Apollo's POV

Many thoughts are swarming in my head. The attack. The pain. Being barely conscious on the floor for an eternity. The look on my boss's face when I was finally found. The chaos that followed afterwards. That doctor that smirked at me.

All things had one thing in common. I never had been so scared for my life before and my life has never been a picnic. Especially recently.

I think about what would have happened if no one had found me. Would I still be alive? Am I still alive now? I think I am. Because I now feel myself slowly regain consciousness.

I blink a couple of times before my eye stays open and the ringing becomes more evident in my ears. I look around in my tunnel limited vision and quickly register that I'm in the hospital. The pain coursing all throughout my body is still there but not as agonizing as before. It's more dull and aching.

I look down to find myself in a hospital gown, my left arm in cast and on top of a pillow. I try to move my torso slightly but I gasp when I feel sharp pain pain when I did.

I see a pair of hands grab onto one of the bed rails and look up to see my boss. He says something, but I can't hear him. Damn it! My hearing is still impaired.

He must've realized this too because he slaps himself in the forehead before pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil before he writes something down and shows it to me.

"How are you feeling?" It says.

I try to talk but it hurts to move my jaw and something is keeping my mouth clenched together. I touch whatever is keeping my jaw from moving and find that it's a bandage going around my head.

I look up at Phoenix and he shakes his head. Advising me that it's not a good idea. He then hands the pencil to my right hand and holds the pad to let me write on it.

"Like being run over by a truck." I write down on the pad. And a lot more going on inside my head.

He reads it and takes out another pencil and writes something else down.

I read, "You scared Trucy last night. She was worried about you. I was going to head home and let you rest, but she insisted I stay here. I tend to agree."

I shake my head as best as I can and I write on it, "You don't have to. I looked after myself many times. It's fine. I'm sorry I scared Trucy."

He writes, "Don't apologize for anything. This wasn't your fault. But I'm not leaving you alone like this. This is not something minor. You could have died!"

I write, "But I didn't. I'm going to be fine! Right?"

He writes, "Yes. You will be. But the recovery is going to take some time. In the meantime, someone should be looking out for you and since I'm the only one on the emergency contact list that someone is going to be me."

I suddenly realize something else. My case! The reason I went to the interview in the first place.

"But what about the case I was working on?!" I write next frantically. "Don't you have cases too?!"

He writes, "Athena is handling your case and I shifted my cases onto other lawyers I trust. I promised Trucy and myself that I won't leave you like this and I am intending to keep my promise."

I frown as I write, "If I could, I would yell 'objection.'"

I see Phoenix starts laughing. Which is strange not to hear.

When he recovers he writes, "Of course you would, but since you can't that means you're stuck with me."

I let out a frustrated sigh and look away from him. Why did this have to happen to me? I should be helping people. Not be stuck in the hospital. And I'm taking Phoenix away from his cases. He's the best defense attorney I know and he should be out there helping people too. Not looking after me like a child.

Unfortunately though. I will be stuck here until my injuries heal and it looks like that's not happening any time soon.

I suddenly realized that something is not on me where it should be. I touch my left wrist that is casted along with the rest of my arm and then I look down to realize what was missing. My mother's bracelet! It's gone!

Damn it! The doctors must've taken it off so they could set my arm. Why did it have to be my left arm!? Now it's gone and I might not see it again!

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Phoenix hold out my bracelet to me. I breath a sigh of relief in response. My breathing steadies as I take it from him and clutch it in my right hand.

He writes on the notepad, "I took it off when you lost consciousness in the ambulance. I figured you didn't want to risk losing this since the doctors needed to set the arm."

I tighten my grip on the bracelet. The one thing I have from my mother. I can't imagine losing it because it would be losing the one thing that ties me to her.

"Thank you." I wanted to tell him, but before I have a chance fatigue suddenly overwhelms me. I shouldn't be tired already! I just woke up!

I try to stay awake, but once again my body says otherwise.

I feel a familiar hand touch the back of my head in a comforting way again and his fingers gently run through my hair. I sigh tiredly in response. Making me feel even more tired and more willing to give into my fatigue.

I look at my boss and his face fuzzes as I enter unconsciousness again.

* * *

Phoenix POV.

I walk out of the ICU and walk back over to the waiting room where Trucy is. Only to find Athena has come back.

"Boss! How's Apollo!?" Athena asks. Trucy looks at me worryingly.

"In pain but his stubbornness is intact. He kept insisting that he was fine and didn't need me. I told him otherwise." I tell them and they start chuckling.

"Good ol' Apollo." Athena smiles in assurance. "He'll be fine in no time!"

"Are you sure it was good idea to leave him alone?" Trucy asks out of worry. Which is rare of her since she believes in her family motto of showing a smile even through the worst of it.

"Don't worry. Something tells me he'll be asleep for a while. He was only awake for a few minutes before he dropped off again. Doctor says it's normal though given the concussion when I asked on the way here. He'll probably be dropping in and out of consciousness over the next couple of days." I explain to the girls.

"When can we see him?" Trucy asks.

"He'll be kept in the ICU for a few days. Once he's moved out of there and into a regular room, then you guys can see him." I tell them.

"That's good. In the meantime, keep an eye on him Daddy." Trucy says. And that was not a request.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on him." I tell her. She nods approvingly before I hear her stomach growl. Much to her embarrassment as her cheeks go red.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat." I tell her as I hand her the cash before adding, "And throw in something for me as well. It looks like I'm going to be here for a while."

"Sure Daddy." Trucy says taking the cash before she heads in the direction of the cafeteria. Leaving me with Athena.

"I heard from the doctor he can't hear." Athena says with a sad look on her face. "Is it permanent?"

"No. It's temporary but we're not exactly sure when it will come back. It could hours. It could days or at most a few weeks. But it will come back." I tell her.

I know how she feels. She has super sensitive hearing that she can even hear emotions, so this hits home with her.

I decided to change the subject, "How's the investigation going?"

"I have a theory that the witness could have been given medication that has a side effect of aggression before Apollo came to see him." Athena says.

I frown at this.

"You mean he attacked Apollo involuntarily?" I say. The theory actually makes a lot of sense. He had no reason to attack Apollo in the first place. He never knew him before the attack. Apollo only found about him through our defendant.

"I think so. It would explain why a nonviolent patient had suddenly attacked Apollo. Plus the camera in the room where Apollo was attack happened to have been turned off twenty minutes before they went into the room for the interview to about twenty minutes after he was found." She says as she dangles her moon rock earring. Which is usually her sign that she's thinking.

"What times do you have from the cameras?" I ask her.

"2:30pm was when the cameras turned off. Apollo came in at 2:50pm. 4:45 was when the cameras came back on. That means they were found at around 4:25pm." She says.

I sigh as I put my hand over my eyes. He must've been on the floor injured for at least an hour. I was hoping he wasn't suffering for long. Now I can't imagined how he must've felt being on that floor so long.

Nevertheless. I persisted, "A bit coincidentally that the cameras happened to have been turned off during that time. But besides that why would someone give him that type of medication?" I ask.

"One of the medications, Benzodiazepine, treats anxiety but has a minor side effect of aggressiveness. But isn't the patient only there for depression?" Athena says.

"Sometimes depression have a link with anxiety. Thus the need for the medication. The medication only has a mild aggression side effect though. Surely that medication alone wouldn't be enough to cause such a violent attack. He must have been given something else that had to have been what really did it." I say. "Did you look into Dr. Mendez?"

"Yes. He seems to be the patient's main doctor. Not only that, he was formerly the head pharmacist at the mental institution." Athena says.

" A doctor that has a background in mental health drugs." I wonder before asking. "Any ties to Kenny's murder investigation?" I ask.

"No ties so far I'm afraid. But I do think he may have had something to do with. I mean he was the head pharmacist and the witness' doctor. I know he had something to do with Apollo's attack. It sounds too suspicious. I just have to connect the pieces. Do you think you can ask Apollo for any more information I should know about?" She asks

"Not now I'm afraid. He just went back to sleep and he needs to take it easy." I tell her.

"Well. When he wakes up again, can you ask?" She asks. I nod to her in response.

"Of course." I tell her. "Can you also do me a favor?"

"Sure Boss." She says.

"Can you look after Trucy for the next couple of days? Something tells I won't be leaving the hospital for a while." I sheepishly tell her.

"Will do!" She salutes me. "You just make sure Apollo is back on his feet in no time!"

"Will also do." I jokingly salute her back.

Later that night, I try to get comfortable on a not so comfortable chair. Why are hospitals known for that? Seriously? Could they try to at least make a more comfortable chair.

I look over and Apollo and see him still sleeping. His breathing is stable and steady. Which I am more than ok with seeing.

I think back to when I found him on the floor. He was late getting back to the office from the interview, so I decided to go over to the mental institution and see what was keeping him.

" _We usually don't allow unauthorized visitors Mr. Wright? Only Mr. Justice has authorization to see the patient." A nurse says as I continue down the hall._

 _"I'm just checking up on my associate. Not the patient. I won't be a second." I assure her as I reach the interview room door._

 _I open the door to the interview room and the nurse screams at the sight. I gasp in shock at the horrible sight before me. My associate lying on the floor hurt and whimpering in pain. The person he was interviewing is unconscious and lying on the floor. His knuckles are bruised. Which leads to one conclusion._

 _"Apollo!" I shout as rush to his side and put my hand on his shoulder which causes him to grunts loudly in pain. In response, I immediately take my hand off._

 _I look to where I touched him and find that his shoulder is clearly dislocated._

 _"Call an ambulance!" I shout frantically to the nurse. She nods furiously before she hightails it out of here._

 _I look straight at him and he starts crying._

 _"You're going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine." I frantically keep telling him as I put my hand on the back of his head. I keep telling him that until help arrives._

"Everything's going to be fine." I think as I pull out phone and check for any messages. Athena seems to be right now looking through some court documents for any clues on the case.

I was going to text her back until I start to hear something off. The heart monitor in the room. Apollo's heart monitor. His heart rate is going faster than normal.

I look at him and see him breathing pattern become shorter and much faster. Along with him starting to toss and turn in his sleep.

"Apollo?" I say getting up from the chair and make my way to his bed. Who am I kidding? He can't hear me.

I hear him moaning as his continues to hyperventilate. Which is really starting to frighten me.

I touch his right shoulder and he gasps. His eye snaps open and he looks at me. His breathing starts to slow down and become much more stable as he looks around and realizes where he's at.

"You're ok." I assure to him slowly hoping that he understood it. "You're ok."

His heart monitor is slowing back down to his normal heart rate. I look at it for one second before turning my attention back to Apollo. Only to find that he has dropped off again.

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Good. He's gone back to sleep." I think as I slowly take my hand off his shoulder. I walk quietly back over to my seat and look at him sleeping peacefully once more.

I frown when I realize that he had a nightmare. I swear on my law book that I will find out the truth behind his assault and that justice for him will be served.

* * *

 **I hope that this chapter is realistic as possible. I know that this is fanfiction and I can do whatever the hell I want, but I want this chapter to be…..something that could happen. Again. Making the characters relatable to other people out there. I don't really want it to be overdone.**

 **I decided to do this from different points of view just to kinda get what is going in other people's heads. Next chapter will add another point of view in the story.**

 **Please tell me what you guys think and happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Always there.

Apollo's POV

I have been drifting in and out of sleep for the past several days. All this time though, Phoenix never left my side and I wonder if he ever has gotten sick of it this whole time.

Sometimes we have conversations. He did ask about Dr. Mendez. I know he was the one behind my attack. But how he did it, I have no idea. Just that smirk on his face when I was being rushed out of that place says it all. Phoenix told me there's a possibility that it may have something to do with the witness's medications. But nothing so far sticks in terms of connecting him to Kenny's trial.

The other times when I'm awake though, I just feel so drowsy and in pain that I can't seem to make myself do anything but just lay in my hospital bed before I doze off again into dreamland.

Sleep doesn't make my situation any easier. I could score lucky and not think about anything, but half the time I doze off I go back to that moment I was being thrown around and beaten that forces me to wake up gasping for air. Which causes a sharp pain in my chest from my broken ribs and I end up groaning in pain. Each time, Phoenix does what he can to help with the pain. Usually going out of the room for a second to get an ice pack to help numb wherever the pain is in my chest and standing by my bedside until my next trip to dreamland.

It sucks that I can't hear or talk to anyone. Despite both the doctor and Phoenix's best efforts to communicate with me through writing, I still feel like I am left out of the real world. I feel stuck in this strange place of hearing nothing and speaking nothing.

Phoenix was somehow tolerating it. I don't know how he does it. Looking at me like this, dealing with my communication issues, and still seem calm and patient throughout this whole thing. Is he like this all the time? I wonder if he even has a breaking point besides some points in the courtrooms.

The next time I wake up to quite a surprise. For one thing I am not in the hospital room and I find myself being wheeled down some hallway. I look around frantically trying to figure what's going on and start breathing frantically.

"This isn't my room!? Where are they taking me?! What are they going to do to me?!" I frantically think before someone takes hold of my free hand and I see the hand belongs to my boss. Looking at me in a assuring way that says "You're ok." as he walks beside my wheeling gurney. And I trust him.

I look at him looking straight ahead as I start to calm down and continue to hold his hand tightly as I being wheeled down the hallway.

We stop at a pair of double doors before someone tells him something and he looks at me sadly before reluctantly slowly lets go of my hand. But I don't. I tightened my grip on him. I don't know what's going on and I don't like it.

He looks at me directly and mouths to me slowly, " I will be there when you wake up. But you need to let go."

I close my eyes for a second as I reluctantly release my grip on him and he looks at me sadly as I am wheeled away from him into a big room with gleaming metal instruments. Once again starting to feel my heart race over what's happening.

The doctors in the room lift me off the gurney and onto some table with lights above it. Bright lights suddenly shine on me like as though I am in one of Trucy's magic shows. Which nearly blinds me.

Before I start freaking out again, a shadow is cast over me as a doctor in scrubs looks down at me and puts a mask over my face. I breath in a forcibly fruit smelling gas before I instantly doze off.

Sometime later light seeps in as I open my eyes. That's right. Eyes. The swelling has finally gone down significantly to let me open both of my eyes and I actually feel more awake now than when I first came in. I don't think I going need to sleep anytime soon. Which is great.

I notice something else as well. The bandage around my face is gone and I feel less pain in my jaw. Though it still hurts, it's much more manageable. Also that uncomfortable feeding tube is gone too. I'm glad about that.

I try to open my mouth to talk but I find that I can't. My teeth feel stuck together like glue. I touch the inside of my mouth with my free hand and feel something metal in my teeth.

Great. I still can't talk.

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look up to find Phoenix by my bedside like he promised and see what he wrote down on an erasable board.

"How are you doing?" It says. I frown in response as I take the marker and write on the board.

I wrote, "Better. But what the heck was that? I wake up to find myself being wheeled down to some room with bright lights and metal instruments!? It freaked me out!"

He looks at me sheepishly as he writes on the board and hands it back to me.

"They took you down for surgery last night to fix your jaw. They honestly thought you would be asleep through the whole thing. But I had a feeling you wouldn't. Count yourself lucky that it wasn't during surgery instead of before." It says.

Ha. Ha. Very funny.

I frown once more as I think about it. So that what was happening last night.

He erases the words and writes also, " You're still going have to drink your food down with a straw I'm afraid for the next several weeks until they remove the wires."

I scoff in response. Great. Just perfect.

But I will admit, it sure does beat a feeding tube up my nose.

He writes something else as well, "You really had a grip on you." The board says before he shows his hand with a still existing red mark where my hand was.

I blush in embarrassment. Was I really freaking out that much?

I take the board and write immediately, "Sorry."

He looks at and frowns. He writes and I read, "Don't Apologize. It was understandable. You didn't know what was going on."

I still feel embarrassed by that. It doesn't make it feel any better.

He writes something else and shows it to me with a smirk, "Good news. You're being moved out of the ICU today. I'm warning you though. That also means you're allowed more visitors."

I snort. Oh boy. I know Athena and Trucy have something up their sleeves. I know them all too well that they would never ever plan this day to be subdued and quiet. Which might work in my favor that I still can't hear.

A little bit later, a couple of nurses come in and start moving my bed out of the ICU. Because of my broken ribs and bruised organs still need time to heal enough to support weight before I can sit up on my own, a wheelchair is out of the question.

The journey is not that far and when I am wheeled into my new hospital room, I snort and start chuckling as best as I can given my ribs in pain and the wires in my mouth.

As expected, they went all out. There's a banner that says "Get Better or Else!" I don't know if this is suppose to be helpful or threatening. A ton of flowers and get well cards are on top of the tables. And Mr. Hat is hanging out in a corner. I suspect that Trucy has planned a couple of tricks to show me.

A few minutes later, the girls rush into my room. Though nearly a close call, they somehow almost managed to topple over my hospital bed by accident. Which would probably put me back in the ICU.

They are talking so fast that I can not make out the words that are trying to tell me. But I definitely see the tears in their eyes and can tell they were worried about me.

I write on the board, "Guys. I'm fine. I'm going to be ok."

They calm down and they give me each a sad smile. Which makes me sad. I just wish they didn't take pity on me.

We spend the rest of the day catching up on what was happening the past several days. Well really, me reading through their writing on my dry erase board. I really want to get down to talking about the case, but I think it would make them uncomfortable if I brought it up. Besides I didn't want to ruin this for them. I can tell they really missed me.

Trucy also had a few things up her sleeves. Literally. That girl has an endless supply of magic tricks. I don't even want to know how smuggled a rabbit in here since no pets are allowed in the hospital. Though it was funny to see the one of the nurse's face when she pulled the Mr. Hat disappearance on her when she got caught with the animal.

To be honest, I'm glad that I got to see them. I know how much I worried them during these past days. I can understand how they feel right now.

I start chuckling as best as I can until a reoccurring thought enters my mind. I think about Kenny and the patient. Something feels like I should remember something. But everytime I try, I go back to the attack. I go back to being on that floor helpless. Why do I feel so useless?

* * *

Athena's POV

It's late at night and I am still at the office looking through the court documents. Trying to find something to help Kenny. More importantly, get to the bottom of what happened to my friend.

This murder investigation is really bugging the daylights out of me. I feel only more determined to finish it since my friend is involved in this conspiracy. Only problem is what is the conspiracy?

Dr. Mendez really has covered his trails. Nothing seems to tie him to Kenny's murder trial nor the attack on Apollo. At least, not directly.

At one point, I begin to question if he really did have someone to do with both cases. But I trust Apollo and he's not one to just outright accuse anyone without logic and reason.

I found out that he had alibis for both incidents. The night of the murder, he was at a fundraising event hours away from the crime scene. Twenty people have account for his whereabouts that whole time.

The attack, he was at a board meeting that all the members have stated that he never left. But he was in the same building as Apollo was. He could have a possible time to sneak away. But it was already proven that patient had been the one to hurt him.

Still. That doesn't mean that he had no involvement. So I know he wasn't responsible for the murder itself, but maybe he's going out of his way to protect the person that did and to have Kenny thrown in jail. That's only way I can think what brings that doctor into the picture.

I look through the file once more and see a picture of the crime scene well before the murder.

The murder took place at a bar. The victim was the bar owner, Patrick O'Brien. He had two bartenders working that night. Kenny Williams was one. The other one was the witness, Raymond Hermitage.

There look to be five people in that room the night of the murder. According to a securities camera shot before the cameras suddenly turned off. The two patrons said that they had left early before the murder. Which puts the witness, Kenny, and the victim in the same room. It was already proven that the witness was in the back room when it happened. Which leaves Kenny as the prime suspect since his finger prints were on the murder weapon. The sharp end of a bottle opener.

I look back to the two other people who was said to have left early, a man with his girlfriend. The man definitely looks to be dressed way over the top with his pinstripe suit and hat. The girl was wearing something extremely revealing that I'm not going to go into details.

Wait. I think looking back at man in the picture. The man actually recalls something. He looks familiar from some evidence I collected recently. Even though he looks over the top now, he didn't always look like that.

I look through the documents of what I collected on Dr. Mendez and found a copy of a picture at his wedding.

There he is! He's standing next to Dr. Mendez in the picture at his wedding. I recognize him smiling his signature look with an cocky eyebrow raised from the one of the camera shot. Another shows only the two of them.

"Declan Mendez and his best man, Dr. Franco Francesco." The back of the photo says.

Bingo! I found it! I found the connection!

I stow the documents in my bag and run out of the office to bike over to the hospital to show my boss.

I made good timing too because he's standing outside of Apollo's room.

"Athena?" He says.

I say nothing as I present the photos to him.

He does a double take when he looks at them.

"The best man?" He says.

"Yes!" I say. "He got his fellow friend who's also a doctor. The victim died of a slashed throat. That cut looks clean and smooth. That Francesco doctor must know how to wield a knife in order to make such a confident clean cut."

"Now we that have a connection. But we still need evidence to prove that it was Francesco who murdered the victim and not Kenny." Phoenix says.

"Unfortunately. The crime scene is left completely clean and Francesco's girlfriend is claiming he was with her the whole time. We have nothing to prove Francesco did this." I sigh before an idea sparks in my head. "But if we go through another angle, we might be able to help our client."

"How?" Phoenix asks.

"Mendez maybe his friend, but I don't think he will take the fall for him if a murder charge is hanging over his own head. Now that we know that the witness's doctor is connected to the real killer, it's obvious that he is interfering with the investigation. If I can prove his involvement of the interference, the prosecution will question Mendez and he will become desperate enough to give up Francesco for a plea. Thus Kenny is set free." I tell him.

" You're not thinking of…." Phoenix starts but I finish, "Proving that Mendez caused Apollo's assault. Think about it. The witness can't testify if he's found to be mentally unstable. A guy with no violence in his history and suddenly this happens! If we can prove that the assault is his doing, that means we also prove that he also tampered a witness of this trial and thus the suspicion is thrown on him."

My boss paces around for a second while registering with what I just told him. He let's out a breath and says," It's a far stretch Athena but if his involvement is proven, he will have no choice but to give his friend up. He's never met Kenny and that only his friend would be his way out of a murder sentence."

I nod before I look through the window of Apollo's room door and sigh.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's taking it as is. Though he does get a bit stubborn. As usual." Phoenix says.

"I know he's not telling us half the things that are going on with him." I say in a bit of anger. "I can hear his emotions. He keeps trying to shove it down and pretend that everything seems more ok than it actually is. But it's not ok. I know you know it too. How can you just take it?"

"Because I know how he feels. He doesn't want to feel like a burden on anyone." He answers.

"But he's not a burden. He's our friend!" I tear up before I whisper. "He's practically family."

"Which is why we need to be here for him. We need to be here for each other. I know he feels he should be able to look after himself but there are times such as this where eventually he's going to need someone. He won't admit it and feels like he shouldn't have to need anyone else. But deep down like everyone else, he knows that dealing with all of his problems alone isn't the answer. No matter what happens, we need to do everything we can to help each other. Especially when one of our own is in trouble."

I cry when I remember how Apollo must feel.

Phoenix looks at me in concern.

"He knows, but it's hard to admit. I get it now." I say to him. "When I lost my mother and went to study abroad, I thought I was fine with dealing with my problems myself. When I came here, my past came back to haunt me. It's because of you guys that I can bear it now and help me move on. I never asked for it, but you guys helped me when I needed it. For that, I thank you guys."

I look at Apollo and nod. Making my decision about what I can do.

"So I'm going to help him in the way that I can. I'm going bring his real assailant to justice and make sure that he can move on from this!" I declare.

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter. I'm thinking about making this story about five or six chapters. I have a lot of time on my hands so it should be finished in no time.**

 **I'm also trying to still include elements of the characters in the games just so it is an Ace Attorney story. I don't usually like it when people go way off the character of well the characters. Anyway this is still a new fandom for me, so I don't know how any of you feel about my story right now. I hope I'm doing an ok job.**

 **Anyway. Happy Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking the case

Trucy's POV

It's been two days since Polly was moved out of ICU and he certainly doesn't look happy.

I walk into his room to find trying to use his marker to scratch the inside of his cast. Which I can't help but chuckle. He doesn't respond to it. Well mostly because he can't hear me.

The doctor comes in with Apollo's food. Which is actually more like a smoothie since he really can't really eat given that his jaws are out of commission. He sets it down by his bedside and gets his attention by snapping his fingers in front of him. He frowns at him in response.

"How's your pain?" He writes on Apollo' board.

Instead of writing his answer. He bangs his bedside table with his right hand in frustration as a response.

"Discomfort?" The doctor writes.

He bangs the table even louder. Nearly knocking off his smoothie. Which concerns me. He's been doing that as of late just to get his point across.

"I see his energy is up." The doctor ignores it and writes on his clipboard.

Apollo rolls his eyes and faces away from the doctor with an annoyed look on his face.

I frown at this. Why is he acting like an angry teenager?

"Is he ok?" I ask the doctor out of concern. "I mean. Why is Polly acting really moody?" Before I start to worry. "He might not have brain damage?! Does he?!"

Both Phoenix and the doctor break into laughter at this. Which makes me furious! This is not funny! This is serious!

"How can you just laugh at something serious!?" I demand.

My daddy recovers as he says, "Trucy. He's fine. He's not brain damaged. If anything, he's just restless."

I look at Polly, who's clearly trying to ignore us, and see that Daddy might be right.

The doctor chimes in,"Your father's right. I wouldn't worry about it. Miss. Wright. This happens to many high achievers."

"Or people like Larry Butz." My Daddy mutters under his breath.

"Don't remind me." The doctor groans before continuing. "Look. It happens a lot more than you think. Once they are no longer in agonizing pain, they become fuss potts like children in no time at all. I tend to see it as signs that things are getting better for them. I actually would be concerned if he wasn't acting the least bit of restlessness at this point." The doctor says.

"I guess I can understand why." Daddy says. "One time, I checked myself out of a clinic even though I had 102 fever just because I was getting restless on one heck of a case back in the earlier years."

"You did what?" I raise an eyebrow in surprise. This is the first I have heard of this.

"I probably should not have brought that up." Daddy says sheepishly. Looking like he instantly regrets saying it out loud.

"I guess I can see it too." I sigh. "I don't know how I would handle being stuck in a hospital for an extended period of time."

"Well. If anything. I can imagine you pulling the Mr. Hat disappearance at least several times like you did whenever I took you to the doctor's office for your vaccinations." Daddy says.

"You know I hate shots Daddy!" I tell him off. I hate it when he brings it up.

"Anyway. He'll be fine. He just needs to understand that things take time. Which is not always the easiest thing to understand. There's a saying that goes around hospitals when dealing with patients like him." Dr. Gerald says.

"And what is it?" I ask.

"Doctors and Lawyers often make the worst of patients." He chuckles before he leaves.

Hours later, I'm coming back from the bathroom to sit with Polly. I somehow managed to convince Daddy to go home and get some much needed rest. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do since like Polly he can be a bit stubborn.

"Daddy. You need to go home. I can look after Polly for a while." I confidently say to him. "Besides. You're not doing him or anyone good if you don't get a shower in soon."

"Are you sure?" Daddy asks for the millionth time.

"Go…..." I tell him for the millionth time with frustration written across my face. "Get yourself back home and take a much needed rest and a shower. You've been here for practically a week. You deserve a break. I'll be fine here with him for a couple of hours. I'll even text you if there's any problems."

"You better." He says before he reluctantly leaves.

During the time Daddy has left, Me and Polly haven't done much besides play games. Mostly played hangman or cards. Something that didn't really require much talking. Which I thought was a good idea.

Eventually nature called and I had to leave the room for a few minutes. I was coming back when I got a text from Daddy.

"Hey. I'm on my way. How are you two holding up?" It says.

I texted back, "We're fine. See you soon." Before I pocketed my phone and head back to the hospital room. It was then that I hear something unfamiliar.

I hear crying.

"Polly?" I say even though I know he can't hear me as I open the door and see a more unfamiliar site. I look in on him to find him burying his face in his casted arm. Crying.

I never seen him cry before. Hardly anyone has ever see him cry before. I seen him get frustrated. But I never seen him break down like this. He must've started crying when I left because he isn't looking at me. Which means he doesn't know I'm here. I don't think he would ever cry if he knew someone else was in the room.

But still. No one should have to cry alone.

I walk over to him as I take off my top hat and I contemplate what I'm going to do next.

* * *

Apollo's POV

I'm crying and sobbing like an idiot. I just want it to stop. But my tears keep on coming down like a waterfall. They started coming down when Trucy left.

I keep on sobbing even though it's hurting my ribs. Why am I doing this?! Why can't I just suck it up and get on with it!? What's wrong with me?! Why am I doing this?!

But I know why. I'm stuck. I'm stuck in this bed. I'm stuck with my own thoughts twenty four hours a day. I can't hear anyone. I can't talk to anyone. I have write everything down and they have to do the same thing. All of my food is processed like a smoothie. Has anyone had a lasagna smoothie before because it tastes worse than it sounds!

The real reason though is that I'm angry. At what happened, but more at myself. Why did I let this happen? Why couldn't I have defended myself better?

I feel like I can't do anything.

My bed slouches on my right side a bit. Which gets me to stop crying for a second and I turn my head to see Trucy. Without her hat and tucked in a ball lying next to me. Which surprises me, but I don't want her to go away.

She pulls out one of her handkerchiefs from her glove and hands it to me. I take it to blow my nose and wipe my tear drenched face. Feeling really embarrassed but still emotional. I really didn't want her to catch me like this but she did. But she doesn't seem to care and doesn't look to be going anywhere.

She wraps an arm my shoulder and places her other arm on my chest. In a way hugging me without hurting my ribs.

I try to suck it up once more but tears are still leaking through but not as heavy as before.

"Hey. It's ok. Just get it all out." I imagine her saying to me. "Just get it all out Polly."

I let my tears roll down my cheeks as I continue to cry. But not as hard and find myself starting to breath more easily. It actually does feels better not to hold them in.

"Feeling better?" I barely hear her ask. I nod before something comes to mind.

Wait a minute? I'm not imagining her saying it to me. I'm actually hearing her words! I am hearing her say that! I can hear her!

My ears ringing are becoming less and less. Eventually the ringing is replaced with sound such as hearing footsteps and Trucy moving in my bed.

"Polly?" I hear ask again. Man! I can hear her. I can actually hear her.

I start chuckling and crying one more but this time in happiness. Trucy is confused before it finally gets to her head.

"Wait. Polly?! Can you hear me?" She immediately asks.

I chuckle as I nod.

"You actually can hear me!?" She shouts in disbelief. I grunt in pain as I clutch my ears that are ringing again with my free hand.

"Sorry." She sees her mistake and quiets down a bit. "Still you can hear me?"

I smile as I nod continuously to confirm it.

"You can actually hear me?!" She says excitedly.

She starts chuckling and crying in happiness as well while she tightens her makeshift hug on me. Not enough though to hurt me.

We keep on chuckling before I hear a door open. I actually hear a door open!

"I'm back." I hear Phoenix's voice. Which feels like hearing a friend after not seeing them in such a long time. He looks at us in confusion as he says, "What's going on you two?"

"Daddy! Polly's hearing has come back!" She shouts again and I wince from the volume and scrunch my eyes in response.

He smiles as he walks over to us.

"That's fantastic, though you might want to take it down a notch Trucy." I hear Phoenix say. "You might make him deaf again."

She gasps and looks at me sheepishly.

"Whoops. Sorry again Polly." She apologizes again more quietly before she jumps out of my bed. " Still I'm gotta call Athena and tell her the good news."

She leaves my room and I look over to Phoenix. Now that I can hear him again. I should have an easier time with talking about my case.

I pick up my board and write, "Dr. Mendez?"

"We think we found the connection. Turns out his best man was the one we believe who killed Mr.O'Brien. His name is Frances Francesco. A Plastic Surgeon. We think the culprit must have called in a favor to his dear friend to discredit the witness." He explains.

"So he institutionalize the guy?" I ask on the board.

"Under the impression that he was suicidal." Phoenix confirms.

But something doesn't make sense. My attack.

"But why the attack on me? He could have just blocked me from talking to him when I requested to interview him instead of getting him to hurt me." I wrote.

"He could have. But he was a prime witness to the crime. The prosecutor requested his presence as well. We found out that the other doctors at the institution were going to clear him to testify since they had no reason to believe he was actually a danger to himself and appeared mentally sound." He explains.

And I know where this is going.

I write, " Let me guess. The only other solution to prevent his testimony was to prove that he was an immediate danger to others instead." He explains.

Phoenix nods and says, "Afraid so."

"And the culprit used me as an example to do just that." I wrote. "Does Athena have the evidence to prove the motive?"

He frowns. Which means no. He doesn't. Only a theory. Unfortunately that doesn't hold up well in court.

There's gotta be something. Something to help this case. Something to prove the theory. Something.

I think back to the interview with the witness. At first I think back to the attack but then realized that something did seem strange. And it was before the attack. I noticed something. He was clutching his arm.

I remember now! I asked him about.

 _"I was given a shot of something before I came in here." The witness says grimacing. "Which is strange. Usually I take oral medication unless it's a sedative."_

 _"An injection? Of what?" I frown._

 _"The doc said it was an antidepressant. But I know my medications and this isn't an antidepressant. He didn't know it but I wised up and wrote down the registration number of the drug on the syringe in case for when I get out of here and use it against them. I learned one thing about being here so far and that is don't trust these people." He says._

 _One thing sticks out._

 _"Registration number?" I ask._

 _"The drugs here have a number that is recorded into the institution database. Each number is associated with what drug it is. There's no two drugs with the same number. It's so the docs here make sure that none of the patients are able to get away with stealing the drugs while they weren't looking or the doctor doesn't overprescribe. It basically works like stocking up in restaurants or stores. They put the number down in database each time one has been taken out for usage and how many there are left in the pharmacy. But here's the kicker, they also have the name of the doctor that requested it." He explains._

 _"If you want, I can have the number and look it up for you?" I ask taking out a pen and paper. It could be useful. I rather have some useless evidence than not enough evidence._

 _" That would be helpful. Thanks." He says be he writes it down and shoves it back to me. "Maybe it could be of some help."_

 _I put in my bag and was about to ask him more questions when suddenly I see lunged at me and the memory cuts off._

I gasp through my wires in response. Phoenix notices it too.

"Apollo?" He asks. "You ok?"

I quickly write on the board as fast as possible, "Drugs in the mental institution have a registration number!"

"Yes. But what does this have to do with evidence?" He asks.

I write down as fast as I can and immediately show it to him.

"The witness wrote the one he questioned about down and gave it to me to look up. He knew something off about his medication and wanted me to find out for him before he turned violent. The registration number of the drug he was given is in my bag. On a pad of paper! All Athena has to do is check it with the mental institution database to find out what drug he was given, who gave it to him, and see if it was taken out on the day of the attack!"

"Apollo you're a genius!" He shouts enthusiastically before I grunt in pain from the loudness of his voice. "Sorry." He sheepishly says as he realizes his mistake.

"Daddy? Can Athena talk to Polly?" Trucy says as she comes.

"Can't. She has to talk to me first!" He says frantically as he takes the phone and leave my room.

* * *

Athena's POV

If it wasn't for that call, I would not be so happy. And it's not just because Apollo can hear again.

"I can't believe it. Apollo broke the case." I say in disbelief when I struck gold as I look at the information I got from the mental hospital.

"What did you find?" Phoenix asks on the phone.

"Everything we need to put a stop on those doctors. The registration number is for an Anabolic Steroid. Usually given to high risk Anorexic patients. It's side effect is severe hyper aggressiveness in fugue state." I read the drug information. "Fugue state?" I raise an eyebrow as I say that out loud.

"It means Athena that if he did turn violent, he wouldn't be in control and won't even remember it." Phoenix says on the phone.

"So he really was as a victim as much as Apollo." I say sadly. Regretting that I ever thought he was nothing but a violent monster.

"Look. At least we know now what's really going on. One more thing. Do you have any information on when was the last time it was checked out?" Phoenix asks.

"I do actually." I get back into serious mode. "It was checked out on the morning of the attacked. The pharmacist said they had an Anorexic patient he was treating but didn't appear severe enough for the medicine. She didn't question it though and released it from the pharmaceutical cabinetry along with the usual daily medication." I say to him.

"I bet my badge that the anorexic patient was a cover up to get a hold of the medicine." Phoenix says.

"Make that two." I agree. Feeling more than prepared to take Apollo's assailants down.

* * *

 **The next chapter won't be released until at least Friday. I'm afraid. Sorry. I'm really busy tomorrow. It can't be helped. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Perception.

Athena's POV

My smile could not be any more satisfying as I watch Dr. Bozo's lovely friend, Dr. Crackpot, break down on the testimony stand when I presented the evidence. The breakdowns are all satisfying to me, but this one was personal.

"It seems that the good doctor has turned sour. Looks like we need to take him for questioning of where he was at on the night of the murder " Prosecutor Blackquill sneers as he bangs the table.

"WAIT!" shouts. "It wasn't me! I didn't kill the guy! I swear! I just tampered the witness!"

"Which makes it seem more obvious that you were involved with the murder. Now that you admit to witness tampering." Blackquill says.

"Believe me! I am not the killer!" He begs

"Well unless you name the person who did kill and got you to tamper the witness, it's you that's looking at a murder charge for yourself Dr. Mendez!" Athena points at him confidently.

"You don't believe me!? I'll confess to the whole thing! I tampered the witness! I caused the assault but I didn't kill anyone. But I can tell who it is! It was my friend! Dr. Franco Francesco!" He shouts out of desperation.

"You traitor!" His friend shouts as he lunges towards but is held back by several bailiffs.

Dr. Mendez continues, "He organized the whole thing! He killed the bar owner because he was about to file personal injury suit on him for causing his wife's autoimmune disease. Don't believe me? He stole copies of his wife's medical charts after the murder! He has kept it in his father's old medical bag! It's in his office!"

The judge hits his gavel for silence. Everyone looks up in contemplation of his verdict for the trial.

" It seems that thanks to Ms. Cykes that we have evidence to have Dr. Francesco indicted with the first degree murder of Mr. O'Brien and his fellow Dr. Mendez for the misuse of a medical license, instigating the assault of Mr. Justice in the first degree, and witness tampering." The Judge determines. "Kenneth Williams is found 'Not Guilty'"

I cheer as I hug my client.

"Thank you so much Ms. Cykes." Kenny says in relief and genuine appreciation. "I thought I was a goner."

I sigh as I say to him, "Don't thank me. It was Apollo who got us the evidence and helped connected his assault to Mr. O'Brien's murder. It was really him that got you free. He wouldn't want this trial to go otherwise."

"Look. I heard from one of the detectives that my friend is being released immediately now that it's proven that he didn't cause the assault. Still. I think he would really like to apologize to your friend in person for what happened. I know he never meant to hurt him." He sadly says.

I sigh. I get that the assault wasn't his friend's fault but it doesn't make it easier that he still attacked my friend. I don't know if I'll ever be okay with what happened.

But that is not my decision to make.

"Look. I'll ask him, but I can't guarantee everything." I tell him.

"I understand." Kenny nods.

* * *

Apollo's POV

It's been a week since the trial happened and things are getting easier for me. At least now that I know the truth about happened.

But it doesn't mean that I don't have nightmares or bad flashbacks from it.

I look out my room window as I sit in a chair. I'm glad that my ribs have healed to a point that I can sit up to a degree. Even stand up and walk for a bit. But I'm told to not overdo it and to keep my walks short for now until they are better healed.

I hear a knock on my door and see that it's Phoenix. Wheeling in a wheelchair.

"Hey. They're here." He says.

I nod before he helps me slowly get up from the chair and into the wheelchair. Since I can't really move the chair on the account of my broken arm, my boss has to do it for me.

"Are you sure you're ok with being left alone with them?" Phoenix asks as we go down the hallway. "I can always stay in the room."

" No but this is something I need to do. I need him to know that I can trust him. That I don't blame him." I write on my board and hold it up to him.

"If you're sure that this is something you need to do, then I trust you." Phoenix says.

He wheels me to one of the visiting rooms in the hospital. I look ahead to see Kenny and the man who attacked me. Standing and looking directly at me.

The memories come flooding back for a second but I take a deep breath and come back to reality as I come closer to him.

Once I was situated at one of tables, Phoenix leaves the room. Though I can tell he was reluctant as he looks back at me with sheer reluctance. Which I can understand given the circumstances.

The two men sit in chairs across from me.

"Look… I don't know what to say other than that I'm ashamed of what I did." The guy says sadly. Unable to look at me. "I never took my anger out on someone before. And I'm so sorry that it had to be you. I should be behind bars for this."

"Ray… The court says…" Kenny tries to explain but was cut off by his friend, "It doesn't matter what they say. I know I was the one who hurt him! I should be in jail! I should be taking responsibility for what I did because I can't live with this guilt!"

I tap the table loudly with my marker to get their attention. I then write on the board for a bit before showing it to them.

"Ray. I understand that you feel responsible for what happened to me. But your friend is right. You are not responsible for it. Your doctor gave you an aggressive steroid before the interview with the intention to harm me in order to prevent your testimony. That steroid could have made anyone extremely violent and attack anyone like you did to me. Once it was injected into you, there was nothing you or anyone could have done to prevent this. It was only a matter of time."

Ray looks at his friend in shock and he nods in confirmation that what I'm saying is true.

"It's true Ray. The doctor is being indicted for this. The courts know that you're not the one to blame." He tells him.

I write as well, "You know. This case wouldn't have been solved had you not given me the drug registration number before what had happened. Neither of us would've know what had happened and things wouldn't be turn out so well for Kenny. This case was solved because of you."

"It still doesn't make a difference about what happened afterward." He says in a hush as he looks away from me.

I look at him and see the sheer guilt on his face. But I also notice something too. It was how deep the guilt really does go within him when I noticed him touching the scars on him wrists. I see that the guilt is adding to deep self hatred. Which is something I don't usually see. Mostly because my perception is used to find the information for trials. But not really for something this personal.

I sigh as I put the marker down. I hesitate at first but I reach my right hand out and put it on his shoulder to let him know the truth about everything. I just needed him to know that I forgive him.

Tears immediately come down on his face as he takes his fingers from his scars and he starts sobbing. It was then that I truly understand that he was going through an agony of his own. The person that hurt me and gave me nightmares had suffered too for so long as a result of something that should never had happened.

I came here because I thought this was the only way for me to have closure from what had happened to me. I thought if I met the guy and saw that he wasn't truly the monster that almost killed me that I would be able to move on and forget this.

But that's not what happened. I realize that I will never forget what happened. Neither will he. But by meeting him and him meeting me, it allowed us to confront the demons that haunts in us so the pain could be easier to bear. And that we can start forgiving ourselves.

* * *

A week later.

I never felt so happy to be finally to be leaving the hospital. And I thought getting the wires taken out the night before was amazing.

Athena walks up to me as I stand just outside the hospital entrance. Waiting for Phoenix and Trucy. They want to take us out to celebrate my recovery. Despite me not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"How are you doing?" Athena asks.

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine." I say to her. Though my voice sounds slightly raspy and strained after not using it for nearly three weeks. But it doesn't contain my excitement that the wires have been taken out.

"What? No Chords of Steel!" Athena laughs noting that I'm not up on my usual volume.

"Yeah. Well these chords of steel still needs to get used to talking for the first time in several weeks." I tell her as I lean on my cane which helps me with standing up straight. Dr. Gerald says I should be off of it within the week.

Though most of my injuries are just about healed, my left arm still needs about another month before the cast comes off and out of the sling. Plus I still need to take it easy on my jaw for a bit, so I just have to be careful with certain foods for a bit. Other than that, he saw no reason for me to stay in the hospital anymore and gave me his approval for checking out. Which makes me so happy.

"Still. I'm glad you're doing much better." She smiles before turning sad. "I was so scared when I found out about what happened that I thought back to my mom and what happened to her."

"Athena…." I say.

"I know! This isn't even close to what happened to her. But still. I lost her and I thought I was going to lose you that day. I keep losing everyone around me." She tears up.

"Hey." I softly tell her as I look at her. "I'm still here and I will make sure that I will stay here for a long time."

She looks up and smiles, "I know. I just want to make sure that you know that I care about you. That we all care about you."

"Yeah. I just hope that Ray gets the help he needs and can also get better." I tell her.

"I heard from Kenny that he's gone back to his therapist. Now that he's released from the institution. Maybe things will turn around for the better for him." She says.

"Yeah. I hope so. Because things could have gone so differently." I said.

"But thanks to everyone. Including you. It didn't and the guilty party are where they belong." She says.

"I know and I really appreciate all that you have done for me these past several weeks. I don't know how I can ever repay you guys for being there." I tell her.

"Well…..You can do us one thing." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"Make sure you don't do anything to put yourself back in the hospital! Especially since you still need to heal!" She tells me off like some nagging mother. If I knew what a nagging mother was actually like.

"Relax." I tell her before groaning. "I don't think our boss will ever let me handle an investigation by myself until the cast comes off. Let alone an interview for a while."

"Hey guys!" Trucy waves from afar. I see her and Phoenix are walking up to us.

"Hey." I say.

"You ready to get out of here?" Phoenix asks.

"Believe me. Hell…..yes." I respond. "Let's gets out of here."

As we start to leave, I think back to being in there. As much as I hated being stuck there, I learned a whole new meaning of perception. To be able to see how much the people around me do mean to me and how much I meant to them. How much they have always been my family. And it took me being stuck in silence to notice that.

* * *

 **The End. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Or feel something other than anger. Anyway I wish you guys the best of luck and maybe I might do another Ace Attorney fanfic. It just depends on the time and the circumstances to motivate me to write.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
